guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Fall Back!"
Discussion Higher energy cost than "Charge!" but it's not an elite and it heals everyone to boot. Similar recharges too. Tarinoc 04:00, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :More like retreat or dark escape — Skuld 04:15, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Seems more like an "Oh &$@(" skill for PvE to prevent wipeouts than anything else. (Not a fifty five 13:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) I'd rather use "Never Surrender". Similar health gain per second, and you can use it while attacking, not just in retreat situations. This is good if you are rushing in PvE to get Master's rating. Since it looks like that mechanic will return in Nightfall, this skill will be fun. --Zinger314 14:56, 29 September 2006 (CDT) One word: minions. This is health per second, not regeneration, so minions' "phantom degeneration" won't cancel it out. So an hour old minion will still lose only 4 health per second while this is active, right? MiniProgor 02:50, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, I was MMing on a team with a Paragon that had this, it is not regen, but an actual heal/second. This shout, along with "Stand Your Ground!" really helps a minion master out. --waywrong 03:22, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Just curious, is it confirmed that this works on minions? Because from my experience, "Charge!" doesn't work with minions. So it's interesting that "Fall Back!" doesn't use the same mechanism. Nitroshockwave 14:13, 15 February 2007 (CST) Actually, I saw someone using this in an AB mob, and let me tell you, it's scary to see a mob coming at you 33% faster and healing all the way. >> Kessel 00:23, 17 November 2006 (CST) Now you can do Balanced Stance + "Fall back!". 33% faster AND heals you, and you can take another elite. But, more expensive, doesn't last as long, not in Tactics, and slower recharge. Tbh I think it's the cost that hits it the hardest, for a runner you won't have 8 allies in earshot and probably won't have Leadership, and as a Warrior or Paragon you only have 2 pips. --Carth 12:43, 24 November 2006 (CST) :As a W/P or P/W you also won't have any hex removal, and that's going to be problematic on a lot of runs, most noticeably in the southern shiverpeaks. --waywrong 22:33, 30 November 2006 (CST) Has anyone else noticed that if you move while hexed slowed or crippled, you don't get the heal? --Emkyooess 22:23, 11 February 2007 (CST) :I tested and received the heal while crippled. I didn't test hex snares. --Fyren 05:35, 12 February 2007 (CST) I don't like the name... This skill should DEFINITLY be called "Run Away!" imho.--Devils Apprentice 23:13, 22 March 2007 (CDT) : I think "Fall Back!" sounds better as it implies a tactical retreat rather than "Holy crap! Get me out of here!" ::Weirdly, "Fall Back!" looks like it would be more commonly used when running INTO battle... Leeroythefeared 17:33, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::The tactical decision means you quickly back up and recuperate, which is just what this skill offers. So the name is right on the spot imo --Soulflame 15:27, 18 October 2007 (UTC) running I reckon,(low hex area) fall back steady stance sprint/enraging/lead the way? 8 sec recharge not bad, and if sual running... other running skill (one of above) heal sig w/e w/e FRENZY (to combo with heal sig) ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:23, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Or just use Shadow Form. — Skuld 17:29, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Skill Trainer I found out that this skill also comes from Kenohir in the Command Post after doing the Building the Base quest. Could someone add that? Kadyr 00:13, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Fall Back &... There should be another skill in addition to this one, "Regroup!" Imagine that, Fall Back and Regroup (Kinda like Shock and Awe) :D The shout "Regroup" would be: For the next 12 seconds, all party members within earshot are healed xx health and gain xx energy for each ally within earshot when this shout ends. Shout ends when that ally stops moving. I mean, that would encourage some more tactical thinking wouldn't it? (As in, when agro gets out of control, 'Fall Back' could encourage people to run, and 'Regroup' could encourage people to not wonder off every which way to have a greater chance of survival. 'Regroup' would encourage people to move together and stay together, and provide them a chance to turn the tide around. What do you think? 69.235.206.98 10:54, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :But there isn't RT | Talk 10:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: O RLY? Blue.rellik 11:00, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, there isn't a skill called "Regroup!" RT | Talk 11:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ya rly --- -- (s)talkpage 11:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Which boy added the sarcasm tag to my message? Tell me now so I know who's head will roll Blue.rellik 03:06, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::No s--- Sherlocks. I KNOW there isn't a skill named that. I asked for your opinions, not to state the f---ing obvious. There are enough idiots in GW (alliance battles) already without you guys trying to act dumb. 69.235.216.104 08:51, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nowai! ---Jamster--- 09:46, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I am insulted. I do not try. I do Blue.rellik 10:17, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Stop trolling the wiki. Thank you, kind regards, your mumClose Impact 20:06, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :...Late to the party? --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Against skills like Soul Bind and Scourge Healing Since affected allies are actually healed every second, wouldn't a Soul Bind or Scourge Healing on the Paragon cause massive amounts of damage? --Lexxor 05:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Not necessairily on the paragon itself. Cast it on any of the people affected, and it should do loads of damage to the paragon. Should be tested (I don't have access to GW atm).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can you imagine the Paragon's face expression if that would happen? WTF, no please stop running I'm dieing here! :D --Lexxor 07:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I just tested this in GH and tho skills that modify heal ammount work,Scourge Healing had no effect on both caster and allies of the caster.Sorry guys, no para killing with this :( ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 15:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So it affects neither para nor the the person affected by the shout? One Who Brings Soot 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes,exactly.If you cast Scourge Healing on anyone affected by this shout,nobody will ever take the damage. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 18:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC)